A grouting method is used to reinforce a weak part of a structure by injecting a reinforcing material such as cement milk, mortar, and suspension into the weak part.
The grouting method is very widely used, and the purposes of the grouting method may be broadly classified into two purposes. One purpose is to inject a reinforcing material into the ground. For example, in the case of a soft ground, a number of boreholes are formed at predetermined intervals, the reinforcing material is injected into the boreholes with pressure, and the reinforcing material injected into the boreholes penetrates into the surrounding ground through pores in the soil, such that the ground is stabilized. Therefore, the depth to which the reinforcing material penetrates into the ground surrounding the borehole is the most important factor in a ground reinforcing method using the grouting method.
Meanwhile, the other purpose of the grouting method is to repair a crack in a structure. If the crack is formed in the structure such as a building, a tunnel, and an underground public facility, the crack itself causes a risk to stability of the structure. Furthermore, in the case of an underground structure, groundwater and the like flows into the cracked gap, such that a severe danger may be caused in respect to stability of the structure. Therefore, the crack is filled with the reinforcing material such as suspension and cement liquid chemical grouting materials by injecting the reinforcing material into the cracked gap in the structure by using the grouting method. Whether the reinforcing material penetrates deep into the crack is the most important factor even in the method of reinforcing the structure.
However, the reinforcing material is rapidly cured or fluidity of the reinforcing material rapidly deteriorates in a case, in which the reinforcing material is injected only depending on pressure, and as a result, the reinforcing material does not penetrate deep into the ground or the injection is not smoothly performed because the gap in the object is clogged. If the injection of the reinforcing material is not smoothly performed, the reinforcing material injected into the borehole is not uniformly distributed or the reinforcing material cannot penetrate into the pores or fine cracks in the soil, and as a result, the structure cannot be sufficiently reinforced.
The inventors of the present invention have completed the present invention after lengthy studies in order to effectively solve the aforementioned problems.
As a related technology, there is Korean Patent No. 10-0869566 (registered on Nov. 28, 2008 and entitled ‘Apparatus for Repairing Crack and Method of Repairing Crack using the same’).
An objective of the present invention is to provide a grouting apparatus in which vibration wires, which include iron wires, steel wires, and various types of alloys and special fusion materials having high tensile force and capable of easily transmitting vibration, are tightly coupled, in a longitudinal direction, to injection pipes, which are configured to inject a reinforcing material and include various types of steel pipes, low-pressure or high-pressure hoses, and various types of injection pipes, and the injection pipe and the reinforcing material are directly vibrated when injecting the reinforcing material into a borehole, such that the reinforcing material may be smoothly and uniformly injected into the borehole in the ground, and the reinforcing material may penetrate deep into a fine gap with improved penetration force.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a grouting apparatus in which a number of vibration wires are provided to be coupled to a single vibration generating unit, such that the reinforcing material may be uniformly injected into a number of boreholes by generating vibration by using the single vibration generating unit.